


Piano Man

by K9_DFTBA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Music, Musician!Castiel, Musician!Dean, Sabriel - Freeform, Songfic, Tumblr, that grew a plot, they are idjits, to many puns and SuperWhoLock references, very talented idjits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9_DFTBA/pseuds/K9_DFTBA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester's life seems pretty pointless, but the regular crowd at the RoadHouse seems set on changing that. This is the story of how they accomplish it, whether on accident or not. More than that though, this is their story. It might seem a bit messy, or a bit complicated, but this is what they got, and they are pretty happy with it.<br/>----<br/>WIP-- Permanently? A lot has changed since I started this... These characters aren't close to me anymore... This story line, though, is still very dear to my heart. Maybe I'll get to a point where I can work it into something new. Maybe I'll post my outline. Please comment or message me on Tumblr if you have interest in me doing either of these things. Or have any other suggestions for this story. For now, though, I will not take this down. Just because the characters are not close to me now, doesn't mean they weren't at one point. It would be disrespectful to my past self to undermine the work that went into this, and that is everything I strive not to do. <br/>xoxo<br/>~K ( http://www.imsupposedtobewriting.tumblr.com/ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Man

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was trying to write the summary and I asked BuckBeak, "How many characters are there?"  
> She replied, quite seriously, "So many."  
> So many thanks to the fantabulous BuckBeak.  
> Also, thanks to MDK for all the music-y stuff.  
> If anyone wants to listen to the music in this chapter while reading it (I would be forever grateful if you did.) the song is Piano Man by Elton John, and I suggest the app PocketTube if you are on mobile.  
> Thank you so much, and sorry for the long note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean plays shrink and sings a song.

"You gonna play for us tonight, Dean?"

"Not if you keep asking, Ellen," He replied, for the 5th time that night.

"Well-"

"DEAN!" Ash yelled from the back of the room, effectively cutting her off.

"Hey Ash! What's up man?" He said, walking back to where the mullet-ed man was sitting with Anna.

"Absolutely nothing."

"What about that whole MIT thing? I know you were accepted."

"Yeah, of course I was, I'm a frigging genius. My parents refuse to help me though, got a fine business here, they say," he slurred.

"I can see why you are talking to Anna then. They still forcing you into politics?"

"Yes," she began tiredly, "exams start next week."

"Good luck," he said, gently pushing a piece if her hair back, "I'm going to talk to Sammy, see ya later?"

"Yep, thanks for being my shrink-slash-bartender stand in. I can't wait to hear you play tonight."

 

Dean didn't reply to her assumption, but instead began walking over to where his brother was sitting with Castiel.

"Hey guys," he said ruffling Sam's too long hair.

Sam shot him a bitch-face and swatted his hands away, while his brothers friend replied with a deep, "Hello, Dean."

"How's school Sammy?" He asked, trying to sound casual, but failing to mask his worried tone.

Sam sighed, exasperated, "I'm fine Dean. I'm managing my stress level, and all my teachers have been cool."

"So no more mental breakdowns?"

"I'm fine!"

"Ok, ok!" He said, beginning to walk away.

"Nice to see you, Cas."

Once Dean was out of ear shot, Sam leaned over to Cas and said, "You should just talk to him."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sam."

Sam glared.

"And he doesn't even know I exist!" He added hurriedly.

"He would if you talked to him."

"Whatever."

 

Meanwhile, Dean was talking to Gabriel.

"The usual, Dean-o?"

"Thanks Gabe."

There was a moment of silence while Gabe made the drink, but it was broken when Dean said, "So, tell me about your latest prank."

"Aren't I supposed to be the bar tender here?"

"Humor me."

"Well, you know the big piano in our ballroom?"

"Yeah..."

"Well it's actually Cas's and-"

"Cas plays?"

"Yeah, he always wanted to be a musician, didn't you know? Parents won't let him, just like all of us."

"Huh..."

"Yeah, figures the artistically gifted kids end up being born to the biggest business family currently in America. Anyways, he moved last week, and right before the movers took the piano, I messed with it a little."

Dean yawned, "I should kill you, on principal ya know."

"Actually, I expected you would kill me. Everything ok in the Dean-verse?"

"I'm fine," Dean replied shortly.

"I don't believe you."

"Bye Gabe."

"Hey Dean, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"You are gonna play, right? Everyone is here to see you."

"I guess I have too."

"Come on, you know you love it."

Dean chuckled, "Let me go talk to Benny a bit first."

 

"Hey, brother," Benny acknowledged as Dean approached.

"What's killin' your mood, Benny?"

"Remember Veronica?"

"How could I forget her? What's happened?"

"It's the anniversary. I went down to her grave and her brother was there. He blames me."

"Is there anything I can do?" He said softly.

"Just play something cheerful."

"Everyone is on me about playing tonight!"

"We don't get to see you a lot, Dean. You are lucky to have such good friends."

"They’re your friends too, Benny."

"Not really."

"Then they should be!" He concluded, and stood.

 

Dean laughed cheerfully as he called to Ellen, then gestured to the piano.

"Get on with it boy! We've been waiting all night!"

 

After doing an impressive slide over the piano and on to the bench, he adjusted the mic and said, "Hey! It has recently been brought to my attention that you don’t all know each other, contrary to what I thought.  I'm going to fix that. So, you can thank, or kill however you choose, Benny."

 

He pulled a well-loved harmonica out of his pocket and attached it to the stand that he had put on the piano when he had first started playing at the Roadhouse. He smirked play fully as he played the opening section, and chuckled as he started playing the harmonica, and Gabe, he could tell by his groan, recognized the song. He flicked him off, playing with one hand for a moment, and then began singing.

 

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday

The regular crowd shuffles in

my old friend is sitting next to me

Making love to his tonic and gin," He looked pointedly at Benny, then went back to focusing on his hands.

There was a short instrumental break and then he began," He says, 'Brother, play me a memory

I'm not really sure how it goes

But it's sad and it's sweet

And I knew it complete

When she left a long time ago.' "

He continued through the next bit of music with the non-sense words, played the harmonica a little more, and then began the augmented chorus, "Sing us a song, dean, the piano man

Sing us a song tonight

Well we're all in the mood for a melody

And you've got us feeling alright."

Then there was more instrumental, as he looked up at Gabe with a smirk, then sang, "Now Gabe at the bar is a friend of mine."

"Not really!" He interrupted.

"He gets me my drinks for free!" he continued.

After which, Gabe yelled, "Not happening, Winchester!"

Dean smiled, then continued into the more sober part of the song, "And he's quick with a joke or to take someone home

But there's someplace that he'd rather be..."

He pulled the last note out and the began with the louder part of the song, "He says, 'Dean-o, I'm sure this is killing me'

As the smile ran away from his face

'Well, I'm sure that I could be a tv star

If they'ed let me leave this place'. "

More non-sense words followed, as he raised his head to look pointedly at Cas, and then Sammy, "Now Cas is a big- shot scholar type

Who never had time for his dreams

And he's talking to Sammy, who's still a bit crazy

And probably will be for life."

More harmonica, a look for Anna and Ash, an increase in tempo and volume, and then, "And Anna is practicing politics

As the genius slowly get stoned

Yes they're sharing a drink they call bitterness

But it's better than drinking alone!"

More fast and loud piano, some harmonica, then, "Sing us a song you're the piano man

Sing us a song tonight

Well we're all in the mood for a melody

And you've got us feeling alright."

More instrumental, then, again more sober, "It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday

And Ellen gives me a smile."

He looked up and winked at Ellen.

" 'Cause she knows that it's me they've been coming to see

To forget about life for a while."

Increase in tempo and volume, and he sang, "And the piano sounds like home to me

Though the microphone smells like a beer

you'll sit at the bar, and put bread in my jar

and say 'Dean, why are you still here?'. "

Loud non-sense followed, then finally, "Sing us a song you're the piano man

Sing us the song of our dreams

Well we're all in the mood for a melody

And you've got us feeling alright."

 

Harmonica, a slowing tempo, a few fading notes, and the song was over. There was a moment of silence in which Dean looked up, and then the whole bar exploded. He gave an almost shy smile to his friends, and then cast a charming smile around the bar.

Once the applause had died down he walked over to the bar and sat down.

Dean watched happily as his friends mingled, not noticing Ellen gazing at him until she said, "Seriously though, Dean, why are you here?"

\-----

 

 

 

 

 

"I bet you 5 bucks I can get him to come talk to you."

"Oh, hey Charlie," replied Cas, pulling his gaze away from Dean where he was talking to Ellen.

She rolled her eyes, "I said, I bet I can get him to come talk to you!"

"No! please don't."

"Too late, kiddo." She said to a now desperate looking Cas.

 

"What's hanging, piano man? I'm Charlie," She said with a flirty grin.

He turned in his chair and said, "Sorry, sweetie, no."

"Oh, I don't play for your team, piano man, don't worry. What about you though? How are you at baseball?"

He grinned, "Notoriously bad, as I play for every team and swing every way."

"Nice," she said, then she suddenly narrowed her eyes, slowly recognizing his words, "Wait....... I like your shoelaces," she said, raising her voice at the end as if asking a question.

Dean's grin widened, "I stole them from the president."

"THANKS OBAMA!" She yelled happily, drawing the attention of several people in the bar as they both dissolved into fits of laughter.

"Honestly, you should have guessed it earlier. Doctor who pic," he said holding up the pic on his necklace.

Charlie verbally squealed, "OMG!"

After a moment of discussion about the 12th Doctor's kidneys, they dissolved into a comfortable silence.

"So, what about that hot guy over there?" She asked, pointing to Cas.

"Thought you didn't play that game?" He asked, somehow looking simultaneously confused, protective, and suspicious.

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate the view." She shot back.

Dean raised his eyebrows, but said anyway, "That's Cas. He's pretty well know mythology and religious studies scholar. Apparently, though, he wanted to be a musician; his family is one of the biggest business families in America though, so he was never able to. I just found out today he plays the piano. That gives him big props in my book."

Charlie stared at him blankly for a moment, _He_ has _got it bad. Sad thing is he doesn't even know it._

"You should go talk to him; I bet you would be really good friends."

He made a noise of consideration, and said, "If I don't finish talking to Ellen, she will murder me. After that though, I'll go say hi."

"Sounds good to me. Nice to officially meet you, Winchester."

 

She stood up and walked in Ash's direction, until Dean had turned back around, and then she made a b-line for Cas.

"He'll be over in a second. He watches Doctor Who and has a Tumblr. I totally bless your relationship. Good luck."

True to his word, moments after Charlie had gone to talk to Ash (for real this time) Dean made his way over to Cas.

"Is that a doctor who pic around your neck?" Cas asked as Dean sat down.

"You too, huh?"

> \------


End file.
